Hoyle juvenile card games
In 1979, Stancraft Products of St. Paul, Minnesota, produced six juvenile card games under the Hoyle brand, featuring Hanna-Barbera characters. Overview The games and their model numbers are: * Fish (The Flintstones, model 8321) * Old Maid (Laff-a-Lympics, model 8322) * Hearts (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, model 8323) * War (Scooby-Doo, model 8324) * Animal Rummy (Yogi Bear, model 8325) * Crazy Eights (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, model 8326) Each game comprises 36 cards, which measure 56mm by 88mm. The game titles and card indexes are set in a typeface called Hopkins. Fish This game features the Flintstones. It comprises eight subjects, each repeated four times. The name of the subject is printed in the upper left and lower right corners of each card. Four extra cards have the rules for Fish and Pig. * Fred * Wilma * Pebbles * Dino * Flintmobile * Barney * Betty * Bamm-Bamm Old Maid This game features characters from Laff-a-Lympics. It comprises 17 subjects, each copied twice, as well as one Old Maid card. The name of the subject is printed in the upper left and lower right corners of each card. An extra card has the rules for Old Maid. * Yogi Bear * Boo Boo Bear * Pixie and Dixie * Huck Hound * Quick Draw McGraw * Yakky Doodle * Grape Ape * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy * Dynomutt * Blue Falcon * Hong Kong Phooey * Mumbly * Dread Baron * Fondoo Magician * Snagglepuss * Mildew Wolf Hearts This game features Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. Each of the four characters appears on the eight cards of one suit, numbered 1 through 8. Each card has a white border, with the character on a single-color background in a thin black frame. Four extra cards have the rules for Hearts and Snip, Snap, Snorem. * Spades: Captain Caveman * Hearts: Brenda Chance * Diamonds: Dee Dee Skyes * Clubs: Taffy Dare War This game features characters from Scooby-Doo. It comprises eight subjects, each copied four times. As in Hearts, the cards are numbered 1 through 8. Unlike Hearts, this game does not use suits. Four extra cards have the rules for War and Slap Jack; in the latter game, the eights are treated as jacks. # Scooby-Dee # Scooby-Dum # Mystery Machine # Velma # Fred # Daphne # Shaggy # Scooby-Doo Animal Rummy This game features Yogi Bear. The figures 1 through 4 substitute for the normal suits, and the character cards are lettered A through H. All card indexes are in black. Four extra cards have the rules for Animal Rummy and Concentration. * A. Yogi Bear * B. Boo Boo * C. Cindy Bear * D. Chopper * E. Ranger Smith * F. Snagglepuss * G. Yakky Doodle * H. Pile of picnic baskets Crazy Eights This game features Dynomutt and Blue Falcon. Like Hearts, this game uses the normal suits, and the cards are numbered 1 through 8. Each picture is repeated four times. Four extra cards have the rules for Crazy Eights and I Doubt It. # Dynomutt # Dynomutt with tangled legs # Dynomutt soaring # Blue Falcon # Blue Falcon on swingline # Blue Falcon and Dynomutt in action # Falconcar, front view # Falconcar, descending from upper right to lower left Category:Hanna-Barbera card games Category:The Flintstones Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Yogi Bear Category:The Funtastic Index